


Sneaking Out

by RoguePhoenix



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Balthazar being Balthazar, Bunker Fic, Caregiver!Cas, Caregiver!Dean, F/M, Family Don't End in Blood, Gabriel Being Gabriel, M/M, Men of Letters Bunker, Multi, Near Death Experiences, Reader Friends Die, Reader-Insert, angsty beginning, unnamed character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-25 09:01:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3804544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoguePhoenix/pseuds/RoguePhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You remember rough hands on your body applying pressure to the worst of your wounds and the stark contrast of the gentle, soft touch to your forehead, you remember a bright light and all the pain fading away. </p><p>You wake up three days later in a strange bedroom...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Saved

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt can be found at the bottom of the page.
> 
> As always, you can [find me on Tumblr](http://roguephoenix1224.tumblr.com).

It’s been nearly three months since Dean, Sam, and Cas found you on the verge of death from a werewolf attack.

They said you were lucky – though that’s not really the word you’d use to describe returning home after a long night at the library to find your flatmates slaughtered only to the have the monster that killed them turn on you. Then again, you suppose that it _was_ pretty good timing that they showed up when they did. They ganked the werewolf in a matter of minutes and turned their attention to you.

You were drifting in and out of consciousness. All you remember is the three men barging in and taunting the monster off of you before taking it down.

You remember the burning of every gash and the throbbing in every wound. You remember the feeling of blood pouring from your body as you became weaker by the moment. You remember flashes of green and blue and gold and deep voices filled with concern. You remember rough hands on your body applying pressure to the worst of your wounds and the stark contrast of the gentle, soft touch to your forehead, you remember a bright light and all the pain fading away. Then there were two strong arms sliding beneath you and lifting you until you were pressed against a strong, muscled chest. You remember the smell of leather and the hum of an engine and gentle hands stroking your hair.

You wake up three days later in a strange bedroom. There is a glass of water on the side table and a note in elegant script –

 

**_Please take as much time as you need to rest. There is a change of clothes for you at the foot of the bed. You have a private washroom with freshly laundered towels. Please make yourself at home._ **

**_We will be in the library – straight down the hall to the right – when you are ready to join us._ **

**_\- Cas_ **

 

You smile. You have always been independent, and it's nice to be taken care of for a change. You move to sit the note down when you notice something else scribbled in another script much less elegant than the first –

 

**_Drink the water. It’ll help. There’s aspirin on the bathroom counter if you need it. –D_ **

 

You sit the note down on the side table and raise the glass of water to your lips as you take in the room around you. It’s a simple room – bed, dresser, small desk – you notice that everything looks impossibly old and yet almost completely unused.

Your eyes land on the stack of clothes at the foot of the bed. They aren’t the clothes you were wearing when the hunters found you, but you suppose those clothes were ripped beyond recognition anyway.

The memories begin flooding back… the attack, your friends, the hunters, the –you look down at your own body expecting to see blood and torn flesh and… nothing. But… you feel panic being to flood your body... How?

You look around as if the answer is somewhere in this tiny room, but you find nothing. Your head is reeling and you feel sick. You attempt to stand but you collapse onto the floor. The room is spinning and you think you might pass out.

Suddenly there are hands on your arm helping you sit up and comforting words flowing through the small space in a tone far too gentle for such a deep voice.

“Easy does it… that’s it…” the voice repeats as the owner of the voice helps you to your feet. You’re leaning against him and he’s supporting nearly your entire weight.

“Alright, come on. Let’s get you back in bed.”

And with that he’s moving you both until you’re sitting on the edge of the small mattress.

“Thanks,” you manage to mutter.

“Don’t mention it.” He returns and he smiles. It may be the delirium talking, but you wonder if you have ever seen such a beautiful smile in your life. And, oh god, those eyes. The impossible shade of green that doesn’t exist anywhere else in the universe. You feel light-headed.

“So, uh...” he begins but pauses, “I don’t even know your name,” he says amusement in his voice.

“Y/N,” you manage to say between deep breaths, “my name is Y/N.”

“Well, nice to meet you Y/N. I’m Dean. Now, let’s see about getting you into a hot bath.”

Dean slowly moves away from you slightly and waits to make sure you can sit upright on your own before he leaves the bed completely. He walks into the attached wash room and you hear the sound of water running.

“Hey Dean?” You ask hesitantly.

“Yeah, Y/N?”

“Who changed my clothes? This isn’t what I was wearing when you found me.”

“Oh, um… well…” Dean stammered and you were pretty certain you could _hear_ him blush from the other room, “your clothes were shredded and covered in… uh… they weren’t salvageable.”

“Ok, but that still doesn’t answer my question: _who_ changed my clothes?”

“Right… well… that would be me.”

“Okay. Well, thanks.”

“Don’t mention it.” He says as he exits the washroom the slightest hint of a blush still lacing his cheeks. “Now let’s get you into this bath.”

Your head has stopped spinning and you feel a little more steady on your feet as you make your way toward the steamy washroom.

Dean moves to your side, but you brush him off.

“I think I’ve got it from here Casanova.” You realize after you’ve said it that Dean might not understand you meant it as a joke, but the small chuckle that escapes his lips puts you at ease.

“Alright, well, let us know if you need anything. I’ll go start lunch.”

You hear the door to the bedroom click shut as you remove your borrowed clothes. You sink into the hot bath and let all the thoughts of monsters and miraculous healings and death drift away…

 

*~*~*~*~*

 

It’s been three weeks since you were brought to the bunker and you’ve fallen in step with the lifestyle.

Sam gave you a crash course in the supernatural. He told you about the existence of monsters and angels and demons. You were surprised at first to learn that there were representatives of the latter two groups in residence – Cas and Crowley just nodded in agreement when Sam told you.

Crowley always kept to himself. It could be because the majority of the people in the room had at least one reason to want him dead. You wondered why he was even here and why he was wearing that ridiculous collar that looked like something more suited for a dog.

Kevin always seemed stressed. The addition of your presence in the bunker didn’t seem to help things. He avoided you almost completely the first week and when he did share the same space he muttered about “pretty soon everyone’s going to know this place exists” and “so much for a _secret_ hideout”, but over time the two of you became closer and he finally stopped avoiding you. In fact, he’s taken to asking you questions about your life, about college, about football games, and libraries, and about the general day-in and day-out of being a normal co-ed.

Bobby’s become like a father to you. He’s always calling you by goofy nicknames and ruffling your hair. He asks how you’re holding up and makes every effort to make sure that everyone’s treating you alright. You laugh every time he asks “these idjits are all mindin’ their manners right?” and you assure him that everyone has been on their best behavior.

Cas is overprotective. He brings you blankets and hot tea and makes sure you’re eating enough. He leaves books in your room with his favorite stories bookmarked and little notes explaining why he thinks you’ll like them. He brings you warm towels every evening because he knows you like to shower just before bed, and he makes sure to keep your favorite juice in the bunker.

Dean is like the big brother you never had… he teases and tickles and jokes with you. It’s almost as if his mission in life is to make you smile. He’s such a goofball sometimes that you wonder how he gets anything done. And, despite all the fun, there’s something deeper with Dean. It’s personal with him. It’s as if you are his to protect. Most of the time it isn’t an issue, but sometimes his possessiveness breaks through.

Like last week, when you asked to go into town to the library to grab a few books and Dean insisted on taking you himself to make sure it was safe, or when you told Sam you’d go for a run with him and Dean insisted that he would go too (even though you know how much he despises running), or when Kevin asked if you planned to re-enroll in school and you said you’d been considering it and Dean practically forbade it because being that far away could be too dangerous. 

But, despite all the weird things you’ve encountered in the last few weeks, this rag-tag bunch of misfits have become like family, and you couldn’t be happier.


	2. A Night Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You wonder how five weeks ago you thought you couldn’t be happier. This place and these people are driving you crazy. All Dean and Sam ever do is argue, Crowley is now locked up in the dungeon, Kevin looks like he hasn’t slept in days, Bobby went back to South Dakota, and Cas looks as confused as you about how to handle this circus.
> 
> And, as if things weren’t tense enough, angels keep popping in randomly. Other friends dropped in occasionally too, and every time you were forced to relive the telling of the day your life was torn apart – quite literally – and you came to be part of the Winchester family.
> 
> Today though, two months into living at the bunker, you reached your limit…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter gets a little angsty, but not terribly so. I'm sensitive to angst, and I wrote it so take from that what you will. This chapter also brings a lot of my favorite Supernatural characters together which was a lot of fun to write!
> 
> As always, you can [find me on Tumblr](http://roguephoenix1224.tumblr.com).

You wonder how five weeks ago you thought you couldn’t be happier. This place and these people are driving you crazy. All Dean and Sam ever do is argue, Crowley is now locked up in the dungeon – because _of course_ this place has a dungeon -, Kevin looks like he hasn’t slept in days, Bobby went back to South Dakota because “these idjits are gettin’ on my last good nerve”, and Cas looks as confused as you about how to handle this circus.

And, as if things aren’t tense enough, angels keep popping in randomly. You didn’t really follow most of the commotion when Gabriel popped in for the first time, but from what you could tell, they all thought he was dead but apparently he was just in hiding until the coast was clear. Then was the return of a certain feisty angel named Balthazar – also presumed to be deceased – who had a fun story about how he _knew_ Cas would take a stand against him so he took a play out of Gabe’s book and went into hiding until things were safe.

Other friends dropped in occasionally – Charlie most often, but there was also Jody, Donna, Anna, and some weird kid named Garth. And every time someone new stopped by you were forced to relive the telling of the day your life was torn apart – quite literally – and how you came to be part of the Winchester family.

Today though, two months into living at the bunker, you've reached your limit…

 

*~*~*~*~*

 

Sam and Dean aren’t talking to each other because of a disagreement over how to handle a case. Cas is arguing with Gabe and Balthazar about some sort of drama in heaven. Kevin has locked himself in his room and says he isn’t coming out until Crowley is far away from the bunker. Crowley is taunting everyone and attempting to escalate the tension in the bunker. And you, you are at the end of your rope.

You have a car now… Dean had nearly giggled when you asked if he would help you rebuild one of the old cars in the bunker’s garage, and for the past few weeks the two of you have spent many hours alone in the garage covered in grease listening to classic rock (and a little Taylor Swift) fixing up one of the classic cars… so you grab the keys and announce to the room filled with arguing angels and pouting hunters that you’re going out.

Before you can make it to the garage, a strong hand grabs your wrist.

“Where do you think you’re going?” Dean huffs as he holds tight to your wrist.

“Out? Away from all this bickering and hostility. It’s driving me nuts.”

“I don’t think so. There’s been activity not far off, and I’m not letting you run around alone.” His tone is controlling, but his eyes are full of concern.

You sigh. “Fine. Whatever.” You mumble as you drop your keys into Dean’s hand and walk down the hall.

“Where are you-“

“My room Dean. I’m going to my room. Is that alright? Or do I need a chaperone there too?” You say loud enough for your voice to echo through the hall.

 

*~*~*~*~*

 

You’ve been laying in bed for hours trying to ignore the noise coming from the library. You check the clock – 2:30 am. Those idiots were up until two in the fucking morning arguing over bullshit. It’s been half an hour since you heard the last door click shut.

This is it. Your chance to get out of the bunker just for a little while and breathe a little fresh air.

You sneak through the hallways of the bunker and decide against taking one of the cars since the engine would likely wake someone. You slowly ascend the stairs to the exterior door and open it as quietly as possible.

The wave of fresh air against your face as you open the door is invigorating. It’s been far too long since you’ve been outside the bunker and you almost forgot how beautiful the chill of evening air blowing across the wheat fields of Kansas can be.

You step out into the night and pull the door closed behind you gently. You zip your coat – well, Dean’s coat, but same thing – against the chill and take off walking down the path out toward the nearby fields.

 

*~*~*~*~*

 

The first light of the morning is teasing the horizon as you lay in the middle of an abandoned field staring up at the sky. You didn’t make it far from the bunker after you realized how amazing the sky looked this far out of the city and decided to lay in the grass and just enjoy the view.

You didn’t mean to stay out all night. People at the bunker would probably be waking soon and while they would probably just think you were asleep in your room, sneaking back into the bunker unnoticed would be fairly difficult.

You stand, brush yourself off, and start the trek back to the bunker. As you get closer, you notice baby parked out front. You can see lights on inside the bunker and you can hear voices carrying from open windows.

You wonder what could have happened while you were out that could have everyone up and milling about at this hour. Whatever it is, it can’t be good.

You open the front door to the bunker and all eyes turn toward you.

You stop mid-step.

The silence is deafening.

“Y/N?” Dean whispers as if he doesn’t believe it’s actually you.

“Yeah?” You reply meekly, suddenly unsure how to answer what should be a simple question.

“You’re alive…” Bobby says, disbelief heavy in his voice.

“Of course I’m alive.” Realization begins to set in. “Bobby? Why are you here?”

“We…” Dean starts, but pauses. Are those tears in his eyes?

“We thought you were dead.” Sam finishes Dean’s thought.

“Why did you go out alone, Y/N?” Cas asks with concern dimming his normally bright eyes.

“I… I just needed a break from the… from everything. I didn’t go far… I just… needed some time.” You answer guiltily as you look out onto the worried faces of your family.

“You gave us all a proper fright luv,” Balthazar says from his place at the back of the room.

“I… I didn’t mean to. I didn’t think you would even notice I was gone.”

“You didn’t think we’d notice?” Kevin interjects indignantly.

“Of course we noticed…” Dean added walking toward you.

“Actually,” Crowley’s gruff, accented voice interrupts, “ _I_ noticed, but I suppose we can call it a 'team effort'.”

“How did you know?” You ask ignoring the glares directed toward Crowley from the remainder of the room.

“This place was built well, a true fortress, but from the dungeon, I can hear everything that goes on up here. I heard you and Dean argue over you leaving and I heard you storm off to your room. But you always take a shower before bed and I never heard the water.” Crowley finishes his explanation clearly pleased with himself.

“That’s very observant… and kinda creepy…” You reply after a moment.

Suddenly, a rush of moving air and the rustle of feathers filled the small space and Gabriel appears.

“There’s no sign of he—“ Gabe stops mid-sentence as he notices you standing in the doorway.

“Oh, never mind then. Welcome home, kiddo!” He smiles at you. “You had us worried.”

“Yeah, sorry about that.” You apologize again rubbing your hand heavily on the back of your neck, inevitably a habit you've picked up from Dean.

“Well, you’re here now. Home safe.” Dean smiles as he closed the gap between you and swept you into a huge hug.

“What do you guys say we head back to bed for a few more hours?” Sam suggests as he takes hold of the collar around Crowley’s neck and walks toward the entrance to the dungeon.

“Works for me.” Kevin replies already walking back toward his room.

“Leave a note next time will ya luv?” Balthazar smiles and with a flutter of wings he's gone.

“Yeah, kiddo. What he said.” Gabe adds before flying off as well.

You vaguely hear Bobby mutter “bunch of idjits” as he makes his way toward one of the extra bedrooms.

Now it’s just you, Dean, and Cas standing in the war room. Both are staring at you as if looking away would cause you to disappear.

You try to ease the tension. “Guys, I’m fine. Really.”

“Y/N, I don’t think you understand how frightened we were.” Cas explains slowly, looking between you and Dean.

“Yeah, we… uh… we thought something had happened to you…” Dean adds, his voice wavering as he speaks.

“You’re part of this family now, Y/N.” Cas says as he reaches out and takes your hand.

“We don’t know what we’d do if something happened to you… I don’t know what _I’d_ do…” Dean whispers pulling you close into another embrace.

“Me either.” Cas adds as he moves behind you to join the embrace.

Standing here between these two amazing men with their arms wrapped protectively around you it finally dawns on you… You’re home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully you enjoyed this story! As I mentioned in the notes for Chapter 1, this was my first serious Reader-Insert fic. I'm still pleased with how it turned out and I thoroughly enjoyed being able to write for so many of my favorite characters in this Chapter.
> 
> The original prompt is linked in Chapter 1 if you need a reminded of the post that inspired this fic.
> 
> As I try to do with my favorite fics, I've left this open to a potential time-stamp, continuation, or spin-off. If you liked this and would like to read more, please let me know. It helps me decide which works to pick back up later.
> 
> As always, love in the form of kudos and comments is encouraged and appreciated! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [this post](http://wheresurmoose.tumblr.com/post/112830820767/xxkandiexx-b-y-n-youre-alive-d-we).
> 
> This is my first serious Reader-Insert fic. It was a lot of fun to write and I am pretty pleased with how it turned out. It will be cross-posted on Tumblr (I'll put the link here once I get it posted) with the functionality to replace the Y/N with your actual name if you'd prefer to read it in that format.
> 
> This was my birthday present to myself. Woo! 
> 
> Hope you all enjoy and, as always, love in the form of kudos and comments is encouraged! :)


End file.
